


Slytherin Party

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Series: Child [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Graphic Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: Technically based in my Malfoy Child universe, I briefly entertained the idea of pairing Harry up with Blaise while Draco was still a child.  Obviously, I chose not to go in that direction, and this is now just a one-shot with Harry and Blaise at a Slytherin party.





	Slytherin Party

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this one-shot was originally written as a chapter of Malfoy Child, but I completely changed my mind on how I wanted the story to progress. I was also working on Flavor at the same time, and this has a very similar vibe and feels like a strange mix of both Child and Flavor. Ultimately, it’s just a bit of fun that I enjoyed writing and thought some of you might enjoy reading!  
> ~~Biza

"Draco's asleep. I'll be in the Slytherin common room if you need me," Harry said casually. At least, he was trying to be casual. He wasn't sure exactly how Snape was going to react to this pronouncement.

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked over Harry's attire. "You are going to the Slytherin-only party that I have no idea is occurring in the dorms tonight?"

"That would be the one." Harry smirked. "Blaise invited me. He said that under the circumstances, I was pretty much an honorary Slytherin anyway, so I should be allowed to attend."

"And what would those circumstances be exactly?" Snape sneered.

"Oh, well the fact that I'm caring for their leader, for one," Harry said, still smirking. "Living with their Head of House, for another. Add to that, I may have given Blaise the impression that I have a few Slytherin qualities."

"Indeed," Snape said. "It would appear your Gryffindor penchant for breaking the rules is still intact, however," he said wryly.

Harry turned serious. "Breaking the rules aside, I wasn't about to sneak over there without informing you. I could care less about myself, but I need to know that you could find me if Draco ends up needing me."

"Yet you think I will allow you to go, breaking curfew, among other rules," Snape stated more than asked.

Harry nodded once. "Yes. You turn a blind eye to these parties because the Slytherins do deserve a break now and then. Considering that I'm technically a Gryffindor, I'm about as close to being a Slytherin as you can get, under the circumstances." 

His expression turned calculating. "Besides, you know as well as I do that if I can get on good terms with more people in the house, maybe I've got a chance to influence some of them. I've got an opportunity to reach them that Voldemort doesn't, and I don't intend to waste this chance."

Snape eyed him shrewdly. "Very well, then. You may go," he said dismissively, waving a hand towards the door. 

Harry grinned and left without another word, getting out of there before Snape could change his mind.

Harry paused to look around, just inside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Music was blaring, drinks were flowing freely and everyone seemed to be having a great time. It wasn't long before he was noticed.

"What are you doing here?" one of the seventh years sneered at him. "This is a party for Slytherins only."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I may sleep in a different area but, like you, I'm living in the dungeons now."

"That doesn't make you a Slytherin," someone else shouted. "Neither does watching Draco make you a Slytherin."

"These parties are supposed to be kept secret and are only for Slytherins."

Harry gazed calmly at the protestors. "I'm living with the Head of Slytherin, who happens to know where I am. I don't see a problem. I'm here to have a good time and that's it."

His comments effectively quelled the protests for the time being. Most seemed to be surprised that Snape knew where Harry was and, if that was the case, then they weren't going to argue with it.

Pansy and Blaise had made their way over to him by now. Blaise handed Harry a glass and Harry raised a brow in question.

"It's Draco's scotch," Blaise said with a smirk.

Harry shook his head in exasperation and downed the drink in one go, without a grimace and without spluttering, causing more than one person to eye Harry in a new regard. "When Draco's back to normal, he's going to kill you for going through all his things and getting into his secret stash.”

Blaise shrugged it off. "I figure he's going to be focused on the fact that you've been taking care of him, so he's not likely to notice. Besides, I've got plenty of time to replace it."

His comment about Draco made Harry grimace like the alcohol hadn't. Blaise had a good point. Luckily, they still had a long time before they had to deal with Draco being returned to his sixteen-year-old self.

Pansy fingered the Slytherin robes that Harry was wearing. "What's with the robes?" she asked, eyeing them with distaste.

Harry gave her a mischievous grin. "Just showing that I've got a few Slytherin connections."

Pansy grimaced. "Well, you could've proven that without the robes. This is supposed to be a party."

Harry smiled at her innocently and started unfastening the robes. "Oh, so this isn't appropriate attire?" He slipped the robes off his shoulders to reveal the clothing underneath. "Would this be more appropriate for a Slytherin party?" he asked, fluttering his lashes innocently.

Pansy wasn't the only one to stop what they were doing and stare at Harry with gobsmacked expressions. 

Harry was wearing green and silver, Slytherin colours. The shirt was made of a shimmery silver material and sculpted itself to his skin, showing off his toned torso. The short sleeves only emphasized his muscular biceps. Its length barely met the waistband of the trousers, and any movement lifted the shirt and showed the perfection of his abdomen.

The trousers were what truly gained everyone's attention, though. They were a dark green leather moulding to Harry's body. There were snake cut-outs on the side of the trousers, from hip to ankle. It was very clear that he wasn't wearing anything underneath, the cut-outs showing tantalizing bits of skin. Matching boots were in the same dark green leather as the trousers.

After a minute, Harry began sniggering and waved a hand in front of Pansy's face, causing her eyes to snap back into focus. Blaise hadn't been doing any better than Pansy.

"I don't remember you getting that outfit when we went shopping," Blaise said, sounding awed.

Harry smirked. "A good Slytherin must keep a few things secret until it's deemed time to reveal them," he said slyly.

"Oh, Merlin!" Pansy breathed. "I've never seen anyone _look_ more Slytherin."

"Glad you approve," Harry said with a slight bow, winking at her. "Care to dance with me?" he asked, extending an arm to her.

Blaise laughed before she got a chance to say or do anything. "Harry, I've seen you dance and you can't dance for the life of you," he said, sniggering.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you'd figured out that there was more to me than first meets the eye. You'll dance with me next," he ordered with a wicked grin, even as he grabbed Pansy's arm and began dragging her over to an area cleared for dancing.

Pansy herself looked sceptical until Harry started to move. He began to move sensually to the beat of the music. Every movement had an underlying grace, and he seemed to ooze pure sexual appeal from every pore. The way he rocked his hips and moved his arms and feet made it seem like the music was flowing through his body.

Pansy eventually lost her shock and began dancing with Harry. Her dancing wasn't nearly as sensual as Harry's, but she relaxed and they enjoyed the dance. When the song ended, Harry ignored the other Slytherins who were watching him and focused in on Blaise. 

Harry watched Blaise approach with half-lidded eyes. Blaise unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at Harry. He stopped two feet away and stood still. Stepping forward slightly, narrowing the distance between them, Harry began to move again.

He reached out and touched Blaise's cheek with one finger. Very slowly, he ran that finger down Blaise's cheek and the length of his neck, causing Blaise to shudder slightly. Harry hooked his finger in the collar of Blaise's shirt for a moment, and then began to slide his finger down Blaise's chest. 

Another shudder when Harry slowly passed over a nipple. He paused for a fraction of a second and continued his way down. He splayed his fingers, loosely grasping Blaise's hip, and tugged slightly.

Finally Blaise moved, and they began to sway together in time to the music. Blaise's hands snaked upwards and smoothed up and down Harry's chest. Harry's other hand slid up Blaise's thigh until both hands were grasping Blaise's hips, and he pulled him forward until their bodies were in full contact.

The two danced and ground together. Those watching weren't sure if the two were dancing or having sex while fully clothed and standing upright. It wasn't an uncommon sight in the Slytherin common room, except for the fact that one of the people involved was the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

Harry would bend his knees and slowly slither down Blaise's body before working his way back up. Blaise turned Harry so that Harry's back was to his chest. As they swayed together, Harry threw his head back onto Blaise's shoulder and ran his hands up and down his own body sensually.

They danced a few dances in this manner before Harry finally called it quits and they left the dance area. They collapsed together on one of the couches that had been pushed off to the side of the room. 

Pansy handed them each a drink, then sat down in a chair facing them. As they greedily drank down the spiked punch, she was watching Harry with open curiosity. "Merlin, Harry! Where in the world did you learn to dance like that? I mean, I've seen Blaise dance with Draco like that plenty of times, but I never expected to see _you_ dance like that."

Harry chuckled and pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of his eyes. "Honestly?"

Pansy and Blaise both nodded eagerly.

Harry smirked. "Let's just say I had an interesting summer for once. I would sneak out from my relative's house and I found this dance club. It was hot and sexy and one hell of a lot of fun. I had a good time and finally learned how to dance."

"I'll say!" Blaise said with feeling, causing both Harry and Pansy to laugh. "Draco's the only one I know that can dance with me quite like that."

Harry closed his eyes, imagining dancing dirty with Draco. "Mmmm, I bet he's really good," he said dreamily, without opening his eyes.

Pansy and Blaise exchanged a look before staring at Harry again. Before either could say anything, though, Harry opened his eyes halfway and gazed sultrily at Blaise. "You're really good, you know."

"Of course." Blaise smirked at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes but grinned. They ended up spending the next couple of hours relaxing, drinking, dancing and talking. Harry didn't put on a show with anyone else like he had with Blaise, but he did dance with several other people. He danced and talked and was friendly with as many of the students who would let him. 

Unfortunately, there was still a few that continued to send nasty glares in Harry's direction. He made note of who they were, but otherwise left them alone. He wasn't there to cause trouble. Mainly he was there to relax and have a good time like everyone else, just as he'd said when he arrived.

He was thankful, though, when several came up to talk with him who had previously been reticent about talking with the Golden Boy Gryffindor. All in all, he was pleased with the evening.

Amongst his observations, he didn't miss the fact that Crabbe and Goyle were watching him closely. He felt oddly secure in the fact that they were keeping an eye on him and anyone who might decide to cause trouble. Harry had taken over their job of protecting Draco, and they had taken to protecting him.

Harry also didn't miss the fact the Blaise's eyes were following him wherever he was in the room. While Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be watching protectively, Blaise appeared to be watching with a predatory air.

Downing another glass of punch, Harry debated what he should do. When he'd arrived, he had wanted to shock the Slytherins a little with his behaviour and get them to relax around him. He'd danced with his friends and used them to help portray a different image than the "Perfect Potter" personality. They had known they were being used. They were Slytherins and Harry knew they had no problem with that.

He wasn't so sure that it was entirely an act with Blaise, though. For that matter, he didn't know if it was all an act on his side. There was no question that Blaise was attractive. He was quickly becoming one of Harry's best friends and Harry loved Blaise's easy-going personality.

Blaise wasn't the one Harry was interested in, but he was becoming more and more appealing with every glass of punch Harry drank. Blaise dropped down on the couch next to Harry and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I need to get some stuff out of the dorm. Come with me?" Blaise asked, his breath causing Harry to shiver slightly.

Harry lifted his brows at Blaise's knowing smirk, but when Blaise stood again and offered his hand, Harry accepted the help up. It didn't escape his notice that Blaise never let go of his hand as he dragged him to the dorms. It also didn't escape his notice that Crabbe and Goyle followed and leaned up against the wall outside the door that Blaise slammed in their faces.

Blaise just grinned and released Harry's hand so he could go dig under Draco's old bed. Harry inhaled sharply at the sight of Blaise kneeling on the floor, arse in the air as he bent over to look under the bed.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry dropped down to his knees behind Blaise and pressed his already hard length into Blaise's arse, smoothing his hands up Blaise's back.

"What are you looking for?"

Blaise moaned, dropping his forehead to the floor and pushing back against Harry. "Nothing that I'm going to find if you keep doing that," he muttered.

Harry smirked in satisfaction. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Gods no," Blaise said. "I want you to strip and do me proper."

Harry leaned over, pressing a kiss to the nape of Blaise's neck. "You want to be fucked properly?" he murmured.

Blaise whimpered. He nodded his head briefly, but the movement was more designed to bare his neck to Harry's wandering lips.

Harry took advantage, exploring Blaise's neck and ear, running his tongue eagerly over the smooth skin. He relished the shivers his attentions brought about. He buried his face in Blaise's thick, black locks, inhaling deeply.

"You smell incredible," Harry breathed.

Blaise didn't seem to care, pushing his hips back into Harry's erection. Harry's intake of breath was much sharper this time. "Fuck, Blaise," he hissed. 

He sat up straight, urging Blaise up with him. Blaise's legs were still trapped between Harry's, but he twisted his upper body to kiss Harry, hands reaching back to tangle in Harry's hair and pull him closer.

Harry cooperated willingly, his tongue plunging into Blaise's mouth. Already drunk, he felt like he was becoming further intoxicated from the alcohol he could taste on Blaise's tongue. He moved his left knee so that he was no longer straddling Blaise, allowing Blaise to turn fully in his arms to a more comfortable position. They continued to devour each other hungrily, kneeling on the floor.

When Blaise started sucking on Harry's tongue, pulling it deep into his own mouth, Harry had had enough of being fully clothed. To hell with plunging his tongue into Blaise's mouth, he desperately wanted to plunge his cock into Blaise's arse.

He tore his mouth away from Blaise's, shoving at his shoulders. "Strip," he commanded.

Blaise eagerly moved to comply. Harry peeled his own clothing off as quickly as he could, watching as Blaise's body was revealed to him.

"I hope you know that you're about to be fucked hard," Harry said matter-of-factly, his eyes continuing to roam over Blaise's form as Blaise walked over to his nightstand.

Blaise paused, glancing at Harry over his shoulder. "Who knew Gryffindors could be quite so forceful," he murmured appreciatively.

"I'm a Slytherin tonight," Harry said, eyebrow raised challengingly. "I plan on taking what I want—and I happen to want you."

Blaise groaned, his eyes closing tightly for a moment, Harry's words seeming to turn him on even more. He suddenly yanked open the drawer on his nightstand. Retrieving a small jar of lubricant, he tossed it to Harry.

Harry caught it easily, smirking as Blaise climbed up onto Draco's old bed. Blaise immediately moved onto his hands and knees, thrusting his arse in the air in invitation.

"Eager, are we?" Harry asked in amusement, ignoring the fact that he was already moving to position himself behind the boy on display.

"Fuck, Harry," Blaise whinged. "You've been teasing me all night, so what do you expect?"

"I wasn't sure it wasn't all an act," Harry admitted, opening the small jar and dipping his fingers in. His other hand smoothed over Blaise's arse. "But you're so fucking hot," he breathed. "I couldn't resist."

"Don't resist," Blaise said, his tone pleading for Harry to get on with it.

Harry trailed his slick fingers down the cleft of Blaise's arse, searching for and easily finding the puckered hole. He ran the tip of his finger around it lightly before pushing it inside. His low groan at feeling the tight heat didn't come close to drowning out the sound of Blaise's guttural moan.

"Spread your legs," Harry commanded huskily, gently nudging with his own knees. He sat back on his heels, watching his finger moving in and out of that tight opening. When Blaise eagerly moved his knees further apart, it presented even more of a view for Harry.

"Oh gods . . . so hot," Harry moaned.

"More," Blaise pleaded, wriggling his arse a little.

Harry was more than happy to oblige, adding another finger. He was fascinated by how Blaise's arse seemed to suck his fingers inside. He pushed them in as far as he could before pulling back and scissoring them, making Blaise squirm.

He pushed them in all the way again, moving them experimentally until Blaise cried out, "Harry! Fuck, yes!"

Harry smiled in satisfaction, knowing that he had Blaise exactly where he wanted him. As he added a third finger, pushing them in and out, his eyes were caught by motion underneath Blaise's body. Breaths coming heavily, he realized that what he'd seen was pre-come dripping to the sheets.

"Sweet hell," Harry breathed, wanting to touch but not daring. He didn't want either of them to come yet.

"Are you ready for more?" he asked, ever the solicitous Gryffindor, no matter how much he proclaimed to be a Slytherin.

"Yes, please more," Blaise begged. He whimpered as Harry removed his fingers. "Please, Harry."

Harry slicked his cock quickly then positioned himself and pushed into that slick channel, groaning as the heat gripped him tightly. "Fuck," he hissed between clenched teeth, attempting to retain some control as he slowly eased all the way in.

He dropped his forehead to Blaise's back, pressing open-mouthed kisses in an attempt to distract himself as Blaise adjusted to Harry's cock filling him. 

Blaise squirmed beneath him. "Fuck me," Blaise urged.

Harry grasped Blaise's hips, pulling upright again. He pulled out a little way before plunging forward again.

"Yes," Blaise moaned. "Harder, Harry."

Harry gave him what he asked for. He began driving hard into that tight arse, rocking Blaise forward into the mattress with every powerful thrust. He'd fucked other boys over the summer, but he'd never felt anything this intense. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol or Blaise - or the fact that they were on Draco's bed - but he was swiftly losing any semblance of control that he had.

Wanting to make sure Blaise got the most out of this as well, Harry slowed his thrusts, shifting experimentally until he found the position that made Blaise let loose a keening cry. With Blaise trembling beneath him, moaning incoherently, Harry resumed the fast, hard thrusts.

His rhythm faltered once again as he reached around Blaise's hip to grasp his cock firmly. That was all it took and Blaise was coming hard and his arse was clenching around Harry's cock, pulling his release from him as well.

Both their bodies shuddered convulsively until, spent, they collapsed to the sheets. Breathing laboured, Harry pulled out and fell to the side. Head spinning, he simply lay there for several minutes until his breathing evened out again and he felt slightly more cognizant.

"All right?" he asked, turning his head finally to look at Blaise, who was still sprawled out on his stomach next to him.

"Brilliant," Blaise said, a sated smile on his face.

Harry smirked, feeling quite smug as he finally moved to retrieve his wand and clean them both up so they could get dressed.

It wasn't until he sat down on the bed to put his boots back on that his mind started turning wistful on him. Much as he'd just enjoyed what he'd done with Blaise, he still wished that it had been Draco.

"He isn't going to mind," Blaise said wryly.

Harry looked at him, startled. "Who isn't going to mind what?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Draco won't mind that you've fucked me," he said bluntly. "When he's back to normal, he's likely going to care that Harry bloody Potter has been the one taking care of him, but he's not going to care who you've fucked. It might even be something to sway him in your favour, because he'd be happy with your experience."

Harry swallowed heavily. "And why would I care what Draco thinks?"

Blaise cocked his head and studied Harry contemplatively. "I'm not honestly sure why you care, considering the history you two have, but I know that you do. You care a lot.”

Harry gave in and looked at Blaise miserably. "I'm sorry, Blaise."

Blaise snorted in amusement. "Why are you sorry? I've just been blissfully buggered by the Boy Who Lived. I'm not sorry at all."

Harry was startled into laughter. "I hate that title.”

"I know," Blaise smirked. "But it's now my claim to fame. I've been buggered by the Boy Who Lived."

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend and have hot sex periodically until we conveniently break up right after Christmas," Blaise said cheerfully.

"We can't do that!" Harry exclaimed, staring at him incredulously. 

"Sure we can," Blaise said, shrugging. "You're going to have enough trouble with Draco once he's back to normal. Better to deal with any issues you can now."

"Like what?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Like you coming out as gay," Blaise said. "And getting everyone used to you dating a Slytherin. Then it won't be much of a shock when you start dating Draco later, and Draco will have fewer excuses for not going out with you."

Harry stared, unable to believe Blaise was saying all this. "And what do you get out of all this?"

"I get to have hot sex with the Boy Who Lived," Blaise said brightly. "I told you that."

Harry's brow furrowed in thought. He wondered if this conversation would make nearly as much sense when they were sober. It was sounding logical now, though. "So, I get to have unattached sex. You'll help me deal with all the chaos that will erupt when I tell everyone I'm gay. We'll get everyone used to seeing me dating a Slytherin. When Draco's back to normal, those issues will already be dealt with, so I can concentrate on trying to convince him to date me. And the fact that I've been having sex with one of his best friends will be a factor in my favour," he said, restating and hoping to clarify what they'd been talking about.

Blaise nodded happily. "That's the plan. If we can date successfully, and I can tell Draco what a fantastic lay you are, he'll want you for himself."

"Draco's a selfish bastard, isn't he?" Harry said wryly.

"Very possessive," Blaise said, nodding in agreement. "He's already marked you as his. I don't think he'll want to give you up when he's older again."

"So you're going to give him a reason to reclaim me?"

"Yes," Blaise said simply, shrugging.

"You know this plan could blow up in our faces," Harry said.

"Technically it could backfire, but I know Draco," Blaise said, unconcerned. He paused, looking at Harry curiously. "I think you know Draco as well. You know this could work. Follow this plan and you'll end up with who you really want."

"What a selfless friend you are, only looking out for me," Harry said sarcastically, but he was smiling.

"I'm your friend, but I am your _Slytherin_ friend," Blaise said, smirking. "Friendships can be a little different with Slytherins."

"Well, my Slytherin boyfriend," Harry said, shaking his head in amusement. "Shall we go back to the party?"

"Yeah," Blaise said. "But hold on a minute." He knelt beside the bed again. He crawled partly underneath before he reappeared with a full bottle of scotch.

"That's what you came in here for?" Harry asked, brows raised.

Blaise shrugged. "I was going to try to take advantage of you. If it didn't work, I was going to attempt to drown my lust in more alcohol.”

Harry sniggered. "So, why do you still need the alcohol?"

"Because we're going to celebrate," Blaise said cheerfully.

~*~*~*~

It was three o'clock in the morning by the time Harry staggered back through the dungeon corridors to Snape's quarters. He swayed across the darkened room until he hit the couch and fell face forward onto the cushions, sighing in relief that he'd made it back.

"Did you have a good time, Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered at Harry's drunken appearance, and the clothing that he hadn't realized Harry had been wearing under the Slytherin robes.

Harry giggled and blinked blearily over at his professor, who he belatedly realized was sitting in one of the chairs placed on either side of the couch. "Surprised everyone," he slurred, giggling again. "Pansy said the robes were inproprate. . . inaproper . . . um, she said they didn't look good. Said this was better." He slid a hand down his side, indicating his clothing.

"Indeed," Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Harry said, nodding his head decisively. "Dress like a Slytherin, dance like a Slytherin, act like a Slytherin, and it worked." He swayed slightly as he sat up and his brow furrowed in thought. "Still a few that didn't want me there. Made note of them in my mind, but maybe I should tell you now who they are." He looked up at Snape and gave him a crooked grin. "Er, not sure I'll 'member much tomorrow."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Exactly how much did you have to drink tonight?" he asked snidely.

Harry ran a hand down his face. "Lost track. Started with scotch. Got thirsty dancing and drank lots of punch. Was going from group to group talking and drank whatever they were drinking. Decided to pretend to be boyfriends with Blaise and drank more to celebrate."

His brow furrowed again, not registering Snape's arched eyebrow of surprise. "I don't think Crabbe and Goyle drank much tonight. They were watching my back, so I drank more to get on better terms with the other Slytherins. They walked me back here." 

He broke out in another crooked grin. "Actually, I think they half carried me back," he said conspiratorially. "'Cause I'm drunk."

Snape's lips twitched. "Indeed, Mr. Potter. Perhaps you should tell me who these Slytherins are that you think are still questionable, then you can go to bed."

Harry hiccupped. "Sure," he slurred and smacked his lips. Then he seemed to pull himself together slightly and began listing the people that had continued to be un-accepting of his presence at the Slytherin party. "I think I need to still watch them closely. Not sure what kind of trouble they'll cause," he finished.

"Very well," Snape said. He eyed Harry speculatively. "Do you think you can manage to get yourself to bed without disturbing Draco?"

Harry's brow furrowed in concern. "Draco's been all right tonight, hasn't he?" he asked worriedly. "No nightmares?"

Snape nodded curtly. "He has slept fine. The question is whether he will still be able to sleep or if you will be disturbing him.”

"I'm not going to disturb him," Harry protested, stumbling to his feet and promptly clutching the edge of the couch as he almost fell again.

Snape rolled his eyes, rising smoothly to his feet. He disappeared down the hall and before Harry had even made it to the doorway of the bedroom, Snape had returned with a pair of Harry's pyjamas. He ordered Harry to change in his bathroom and prepare for bed. Harry meekly did as he was told, although it was quite a struggle to get out of his clothes and put the pyjamas on correctly without injuring himself. His body was simply refusing to cooperate and judging from Snape's sneer when he finally emerged, he'd probably made a lot of noise as well.

"Bed," Snape commanded. "Quietly."

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered, feet shuffling across the floor as he made his way back to his and Draco's room.

Harry stood, swaying, at the edge of the bed, staring down at Draco in the dim light. The little four-year-old boy was curled up on Harry's pillow, Wuffle the stuffed dragon hugged close to his chest.

Harry gently smoothed the blond locks of hair away from Draco's face, causing Draco to stir.

"Harry?" Draco mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, Draco, I'm here," Harry said softly. "Scoot over so I can lay down with you."

Even mostly asleep, Draco did as Harry directed. After Harry lay down, Draco promptly moved back and curled up with him, falling immediately back into slumber.

Harry laid there, almost asleep himself, but thoughts were still tumbling around in his head. He liked sex as much as any other sixteen-year-old boy. It felt good and it was an exciting thrill. He couldn't deny to himself that he had willingly had sex with Blaise, enjoyed it immensely and would probably do it again at the next available opportunity.

That was just sex, though.

His arm tightened around Draco. He knew he loved this adorable little boy curled up next to him, but he was fairly certain that he loved the sixteen-year-old Draco as well. Harry's body was satisfied after the time he'd spent with Blaise, but his heart didn't have a hope of being satisfied until Draco was back to his normal age again.

"I'm far from perfect, Draco," he whispered quietly. "But I'm all yours when you're back to normal - if you'll have me." Sighing softly, Harry snuggled protectively around the little boy, finally falling asleep.

Neither boy was witness to Snape watching over them for long moments. Snape's eyes flicked briefly to Harry's journal lying on his desk.

"I'll do whatever I can to keep you both happy and safe," he vowed. With a final glance at the peacefully slumbering boys, he turned with a flurry of robes to return to his own room.

~~Finite~~


End file.
